team metaknight
by KirbyKnight65
Summary: Meta Knight the leader of his team is discovering more about pits previous attack on him, Is Pit all he will Have to face? Find out on this exciting story! Rated T for strong language, Character deaths, Violence and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first entree on Team Meta knight** enjoy!**Meta Knight**

Meta Knight woke with a start, it was yesterday when pit attacked and took the life of Olimar and left Samus and Falco injured. Meta Knight got out of bed and he saw Mega Man walking to the kitchen ''Hi Meta Knight'' Mega Man greeted him as he passed by. Then he stopped '' Meta Knight wanna train with me for the upcoming tournament'' Mega Man asked him. ''sure'' Meta Knight answered. ''But one question'' Meta Knight said. ''Yes'' said Mega Man. ''Will Dr Mario be there?'' Mega Man nodded. ''Yes he appeared to me in a dream and told me'' Meta Knight nodded ''Great'' ''But will that bastard Pit be there'' Meta Knight snarled. Mega Man nodded ''Sadly yes but that asshole better not pull anything!'' Mega Man shouted. Meta Knight laughed ''Well lets get to training.''

**Link**

Link was exited because Zelda was pregnant with his baby. im not gonna stop telling till every bastard here knows this link thought. especially Dedede link scowled at the thought. (dedede was facinated by not zelda but shiek) king dedede busted into the halberd shortly after screaming. ''SHEEIIIIIIIIK!'' ''God Dammit!'' Link cursed ''DEDEDE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU'' Link shouted. ''WE KEEP KICKING YOUR ASS WILL YOU EVER LEARN!'' '' i need help with link!'' King Dedede said. Marth just looks at him. ''Dammit Dedede'' Marth said '' How many times must we kick your a-'' marth sighs. ''Screw it im just gonna leave this to link'' he said. Link nodded ''Yeah ill deal with him'' Link shoves his sword up Dededes ass. Dedede Screams and leaves. Link goes on the loud speaker. ''listen passengers of the Halberd.''

**Kirby**

Kirby was determined to win the tournament. But he was concerned about pit. ''Its not he hasnt before'' Kirby growled. ''At least we will see Dr Mario and Olimar again (Dr Mario died of old age Olimar was killed by Pit) they were only allowed down here on the tournement. He walked to the kitchen for some food when he opens the fridge and sees a full fridge he turns beet red ''GOD DAMMIT CANT A GUY HAVE FOOD IN THE HOUSE'' kirby shouted slamming the fridge door. He walks over to the training hall for scheduled training with samus. ''well finally!'' kirby said as samus entered the training hall. ''Shut it Kirby, i had to kill Toon Link.'' samus informed him. Just then Toon Link barges into the training hall. ''Wait Samus? did you mean kill him as in knock him out? or did you mean shove a fucking missle up his ass so he died?'' Kirby asked her. ''Second guess'' Kirby just falls over.

**Fox**

''Slippy fix my Airwing ASAP'' Fox called. Fox had recently fought Andross. His airwing suffered critical damage. Suddenly a blue arrow flew out of no where and struck slippy in the head! ''Son of a bitch!'' slippy said before he fell limp and died  
soon fox was hit and almost killed by another arrow. ''Son of a Bitch!'' Fox cursed. I need to get the Hell out of there! thought fox as he ran to his unfinished airwing. When he got to his airwing he got on his radio. '' ROB 64 i need you to pick me up in the Great Fox!'' Fox shouted in the radio. ''Affirmative'' ROB 64 replied. ''Good thank you ROB 64.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Great tourney

**CHAPTER 2 THE GREAT TOURNEY get ready for this exciting entree on Team Meta Knight**

**Fox**As he was picked up in the Great Fox he realized something important. ''YES THE TOURNEY'' Fox screamed in joy.  
''Keep it down in there'' ROB 64 asked politeley. Fox really had nothing better to do so he called Falco and Wolf. ''Ummmm guys Slippys dead.'' ''Well its about time!'' Falco and Wolf screamed over the radio in joy. ''Ok'' Fox hadnt expected them to be Happy over his death but ok. ''Take me straight to the tourney 64.'' ''Will do'' ROB64 replied. he turned the Great Fox toward the dome of the Tourney.

**Meta Knight**

His and Mega Mans previous training session really payed off. Soon they entered the dome and fans cheered in welcome. ''Our first fight'' Master Hand called ''Is Dr Mario and Fox'' Dr Mario and Fox enterered the arena and they waited for the countdown from MasterHand ''3..2..1..GO'' Fox kicked him out of the arena in one kick ''Son of a biiiiiiitch'' dr mario said as he flew out. ''Our winner is Fox!'' Master Hand said ''Next up is DK vs C. Falcon'' Master Hand called. When they entered the arena DK crushed C. Falcons head KOing him. ''Son of a...bitch'' C. Falcon said as he passed out. ''Next up Link vs Marth!'' as they entered the arena they looked as if they were nodding in respect. Then Marth spiked link out of the arena. ''son of a bitch!.'' link called as he went into a star KO. ''Next up'' Master Hand called ''Is Meta Knight VS Mega Man!''

**Mega Man**

Mega Man couldnt believe his ears. He was acctually gonna face Meta Knight! Him And Meta Knight walked to the arena ''Good luck'' They said to each other. ''3..2..1..GO'' Master Hand shouted. Mega Man shoots at Meta Knights feet to knock him down ''Good luck with That!'' Meta Knight called! Meta Knight slashed his sword at him. Mega Man dodged the slash. right when Meta Knight wouldve beaten him. he saw an angel fly down ''PIT'' Meta Knight snarled. ''I dont wanna die a virgin!'' Mega Man fretted i probably am gonna die Mega Man thought. at that moment a blue arrow struck Mega man through the chest even piercing his armor. ''Son of a bitch!'' Mega Man said as he flew backwards. ''Dammit I died a virgin..'' and with that Mega Man fell limp and died.

**I will start writing the next entree tomorrow hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. The funeral of Mega man

**This is the Third entree on Team Meta Knight  
**

**Meta Knight**

''MEGA MAN NOOOOOOO'' Meta Knight said in sadness. He glared at Pit. ''IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU'' Meta Knight screamed in hatred ''EVERYONE EVACUATE'' Master Hand shouted. ''Shut it you stupid white hand'' Pit snarled. ''Excuse me?'' Said Master Hand. Meta Knight and Link grabbed Mega Mans body and took it back to the Halberd. ''What happned'' Zelda asked. ''Pit killed him'' he informed the pregnant woman. ''And dont worry'' We wont let him touch your baby. ''Thank God'' Zelda said in relief. Meta Knight started to make his way to the loudspeaker. ''Attention Team Meta Knight meet at the funeral room so we can mourn Mega Mans death.''

**Roy**

''Just two days ago we lost Olimar and now we have another fallen comrade'' Roy sighed. even though he caused hell for Mega Man didnt mean he wanted him dead. Roys wife Anju sat next to him as the funeral began. When yet again King Dedede barged in yelling ''SHEEEEEEEEIIIIIK'' ''DAMMIT'' Link shouted. ''Dedede we are trying to remember our fallen comrade we are not here to worry about your fantasies with my wife'' Link snarled ''The baby is MINE'' dedede boomed. Roy sighed, no matter how much Dedede protested Zeldas pregnancy was because of Link. When it was Roys turn to talk about his time with Mega Man he gulped ''AHEM My and Mega Mans realationship wasnt very good I acctually caused alot of shitty days for him He didnt deserve what i gave him he never pissed me off...fucked up my stuff...made fun of me for not having a girl even though im married'' He looks over at the casket that has Mega Man in it ''Im sorry i fucked up your life Mega Man...I swear ill never do that to another person''. He stepped down from the stage feeling...better.

**Master Hand**

''WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH'' Master Hand snarled Pit just luaghs. ''Stupid white hand ill kill you now''

**Link**

Todays the due date! Link said happily! Zeldas pregnancy was over now she was giving birth.

Link waited in the waiting room _i hope they are both ok_ Link thought

When the baby was born And Link got to see him...He had a big suprise.

**Yes i know i said id do this tomorrow but i got extremley fucking bored so yeah here you go **


	4. The Quest for the shadow androids

**This is the Fourth entree on Team Meta Kinght  
**

**Wolf**

Wolf landed his Wolfen in anger_ why the hell did falco have to modify our jets to be controlled by N64 controllers! _Wolf thought. As he walked down to the Halberd he noticed Fox Meta Knight Roy and Marth carrying What looked like Mega Man

''Why are you taking Mega Mans body to a grave'' Wolf asked.

''Hes dead dumbass'' Fox retorted. Wolf laughed.

''Why are you laughing'' Roy snarled

''Hes a robot! you can fix him'' Wolf said still laughing.

''Oh'' Meta knight said ''I guess we are the dumbasses''

''Well what we waiting for!'' Marth said ''Lets get him fixed!''

Wolf sighed _dumbasses_ Wolf thought. As he continued to walk to the halberd he heard a cry come from what heard like link.

**Link**

The baby had blond hair blue eyes just as link and zelda. He was of the Hylian race and looked exactly like Link. But this baby had one distinctive feature. It was born with a Sword! _I pray i am wrong...but his will be the next link to save Hyrule _Link thought.

''We will name him Linky!'' Link cried in joy.

''Seriously whats with the lack of creativity in your names?'' said the newly repaired Mega Man.

''I thought you were dead'' Zelda said yawning ''And hes not really wrong Link...but OK he will be named Linky

''How did you guys not realize i was a robot?'' Mega Man asked them.

''Dunno cause maybe you never told us!'' Link retorted

''Did i really need to?'' Mega man asked.

Link and Zelda fell silent. ''Thats what I thought'' Mega Man smiled.

**Meta Knight**

''META KNIGHT'' Kirby shouted. Meta Knight woke up quickly ''What the fuck do you want Kirby'' Meta Knight asked grumpily.

''I did more reasearch on Pit and how we can defeat him!'' Kirby said excitedly

''Well?'' Meta Knight asked

''Anyway we must first kill every Shadow Android!'' Kirby started'

''What the hell is that?'' Meta Knight asked

''A shadowy robot of ourselves and every smasher'' Kirby replied

''And?''

''And once we defeat them we have to fight the Shadow Hand Who is Masterhands Shadow android.'' Kirby said

''Does Crazy Hand have one?'' Meta Knight asked.

''No...Pit doesent know about Crazy Hand.'' Kirby replied in relief.

''Ok i will assign people to go with us'' Meta Knight said

''AHEM warriors of Team Meta Knight!'' Meta Knight called

Everyone looked up at their leader

''We are on a quest to defeat the shadow androids Me and Kirby are going but we need 8 more voulenteers'' Meta Knight called.

"Ill go" Link said

"I" Mega Man said

"I" Samus said

"I" Toon Link said

"I" Ike said

"I" Marth said

"I" Roy said

"I" Fox said

''Thank you for your support...Lets go!'' Meta Knight commanded

and with that the ten set off on their quest.

**Thank you for reading the 5th entree will be out soon hope you enjoyed this entree :)**


	5. Shadow Android Encounter: Shadow Ike!

**Here is the fifth entree on Team Meta Knight enjoy :)**

**Kirby**

Kirby sat down tired. He had been walking nonstop for a day now.

"Can we stop for rest Meta Knight'' Kirby called.

"I guess we can rest for like 30 minutes" Meta Knight agreed.

"Where exactly are these Shadow Androids" Link asked as he sat down.

"Up and over Ice Climber Mountain" Meta Knight answered

"Damn thats far!" Samus shouted.

_you bet your bitch it is_ Kirby Thought.

"Yes! Meta Knight passed out!'' Roy said in delight. "We can actually sleep!''

Just then Meta Knight woke up.

"Son of a Bitch'' Everyone said together.

**Samus**

Samus looked at Toon Link in anger _all he does is piss me off!_ Samus thought

"Whatever you do stay the hell away from me!" she warned

"Dont worry ill piss you off ok" Toon Link defiantly sneered

''Not if you dont want a fucking missile up your ass" Samus snarled.

"Stop bickering you are trained warriors not bitches who cant work out issues" Mega Man ordered

"YOU WANT ONE TOO ROBOT" Samus snarled. Mega Man rolled his eyes and looked away.

**Fox**

"Look there is Ice Climber Mountain" Fox said

"There should be an android at the entrance" Kirby warned.

"Im not to worried" Roy said arrogantly

_Arrogant Dick_ Fox thought As they were almost to the entrance they saw the shadow android

"it looks like ike" Samus said.

Can you think of someone else besides your husband?" Fox asked (Samus and Ike are married)

"Shadow Android Ike" Kirby said sounding defeated "What an android to start with''.

**Mega Man**

Shadow Ike grabbed Samus and started choking her

Mega Man shot the android multiple times

"Son of a...bitch" said an almost lifeless Samus but soon it happened Samus fell limp and died

"NO!" Ike screamed as he ran to her body

Mega Man noticed out of the corner of his eye Toon Link cutting off the androids head saying "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED SAMUS". And with that they continued on their quest up the mountain.

**Hope you enjoyed the fifth entree on Team Meta Knight Entree six should be out soon hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Shadow Android Encounter: Shadow Yoshi!

**Im sorry i havent been keeping up like i usually do but here is the sixth entree on my story hope you enjoy :)**

**Meta Knight  
**

"Warriors!" Meta Knight called.

"We will remember Samus by giving a solitary moment of silence...Link dig a hole for the body."

"yes sir" Link complied than they fell silent.

when the moment was over Meta Knight looked at his Team who had chose to go with him

"Kirby is there any android activity" Meta Knight asked.

"yes about 200 feet ahead'' Kirby replied

"Son of a bitch!" Meta Knight cursed.

"Though the android on my radar appears to be yoshi" Kirby stated

"Thats a bit more comforting" Meta Knight said darkly

"Men!" Meta Knight shouted "Lets continue on"

**Mega Man**

They were about 20 feet from the android Ike Link Marth Toon link and Meta Knight drew their swords. Mega Man got is mega buster ready fox got his blaster ready.

"ATTACK" Meta Knight screamed. It only took ten seconds before the android was killed.

"Damn!" Mega Man said.

"Holy Fuck!" Link said.

They continued up the mountain as a familiar voice cried out

"Meeeeeegaaaa maaaaaan meeeeeegaaaaa maaaaan" He turned to see a ghost

"Who the fuck are you!" He screamed

"IIIIII AMMMM THHHHHEEEE GHOOOOOSTTTT OFFF SAMMMMUSSSS"

"Oh well...shut the fuck up Samus" Mega man said

"Mega What the hell are you smoking" Ike asked "Samus is dead" Ike pointed out

"its her ghost smart-ass" Mega Man retorted

Ikes eyes widened "Holy Shit!"

**Fox**

_This is boring as fuck_ Fox thought

"Fox!" Meta Knight shouted

"what is it sir" Fox asked

Do you sence aanything" Meta knight asked

"Negative sir..." And with that the 9 continued on

**Sorry for the delay i was very busy anyway the 7th entree may be delayed too Hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Links robotic issues

**Here is the 7th entree on my story hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Link**

Links heart was burning it felt like he lit his heart a flame

"Gaahhh what the fuck did I eat!" Link asked himself

Suddenly Link fell over and his organs shut down

"What the fuck!" Marth said than he had an idea

"Meta Knight get the fuck off that bike" Marth ordered

"Why?" Meta Knight asked

"Just get off the damn bike" He answered Marth than took the bike and started to cut it apart

"Marth what the fuck!" Meta Knight yelled

"Do you want your best friend to die sir?" Marth asked

"No..."

"Than shut the fuck up"

**Marth**

Marth was finished putting the metal inside of Link.

''And that should do it" Marth said "ill activate him" Marth pushed his on button

"Link 4.0 activated..." Link said "What the fuck!" "You made me a fucking cyborg!" Link cursed when Marth finished the story

"What the fuck is wrong with you" Link said in anger

"Would you rather be fucking dead!" Marth retorted

"Well no...But why Link 0" Link asked

"4.0" Marth corrected him

"Whatever" Link said " I got bitches to fuck I MEAN BITCHES TO KILL" Link quickly corrected himself.

"What the fuck was that about" Meta knight asked

"I dont know...Why the fuck do we keep saying fuck this entree?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Meta Knight asked

"You just fucking did it again!" Marth said

"God we are fucking foul mouthed" Meta Knight said

"Yeah no shit...lets go talk to fucking samus" Marth snorted "Maybe she will help our saying fuck habit''

"No i doubt that would fucking work.." Meta Knight answerd

**Fox**

_Wow those guys are fouler than fuck_ Fox thought to himself.

"Son of a bitch!" Fox said aloud "Im just as fucking foul as them" Fox said

"Hey Fox why the fuck are you thinking out loud" Ike said

"God dammit Ike! Can we stop saying fuck this entree?" Fox asked

"Fuck no!" Ike retorted its fuck fest 7.

"Thats fucking bullshit!" Fox screamed. everyone stared at him and Foxes sweat dropped

"Well...fuck.." Fox said

**Hope you enjoyed fuck fest seven! every 7th entree nearly every character says fuck in nearly every line if you give me the correct number of fucks in this entire entree (even this) i will follow you and one of your stories Have a fucked up friday! :)**


	8. The fall of a great leader

**Here is an update for the characters -journey members-Meta Knight:status active Link 4.0:status active Kirby:status active Fox:status active Marth:status active Mega Man:status active Ike:status active Roy:status active Toon Link:status active Samus:status deceased  
**

**Link 4.0**

"Damn kids trying to sell me crack!" Link yelled.

"That was so fucking annoying!" Marth agreed

"They were like _Hi would you like do buy this boy scout crack..I mena chocolate!_" Toon link mocked

Link laughed "That was hilarious!"

"Guys id watch out" Kirby called "Theres alot of android activity"

"Oh well looks like I got bitches to fuck I MEAN KILL" Link quickly corrected himself

"Smooth" Marth said

"Ok seriously why the fuck does he continually make that error?" Kirby asked

"I dunno probably a bug in his system its quite common in cyborgs you know" Marth answered

**Meta Knight**

Meta Knight saw many shadowy figures up ahead

"Oh shit! We up against the mafia" Link cried

But then they heard a voice

"Shadow hand dispose of the androids they are useless" Pit said "Of course leave your master alive"

_What does he mean _Meta Knight thought

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha" The hand laughed "Your up against me bitches!"

Ike Slashed the hand

Link shot the hand with arrows

Toon link threw bombs

Kirby smashed the hand with a hammer

"Fools!" the hand shouted as he grabbed Meta Knight crushing him

"No...GAHhh No...NOOOO" Meta Knight shouted "Son of a bitch" Meta Knight said as the hand killed his last breath

The hand dropped the lifeless body

"META KNIGHT NO" Link Screeched

"SON OF A BITCH" Marth panicked  
"GOD DAMMIT NO!" Ike screamed

**This is the end of the 8th entree Hope you enjoyed**

**Trivia Which charcter did i write about the most**

**Correct answer gets a story followed**


	9. the return of a ghostly leader

**Here is an update for the characters -journey members Link 4.0:status active Kirby:status active Fox:status active Marth:status active Mega Man:status active Ike:status active Roy:status active Toon Link:status active Samus:status deceased Meta Knight:status deceased  
**

**Ike**

"THIS IF FUCKING GREAT!" Ike yelled

Link drew his sword in anger "FUCK YOU! YOU OVERSIZED CHEF GLOVE"

Link then brought his sword down and sliced the hand in half.

"NOOOOO MY CREATION" Pit screeched "ILL GET YOU ASSHOLES LATER" pit screamed as he flew off

_Id like to see you try! _Ike thought

"Guys" Kirby said "For some reason Pit has been showing up as an android on my radar"

"Hey guys whats up" Meta Knight said

"What the fuck? I thought you were dead" Link said

"I am im a motherfuckin ghost" Meta Knight said

"Thats good to know...Speaking of which...wheres the ghost of Samus"

"Oh that never existed Mega Man took to much LSD" Meta Knight answered

**Kirby  
**

Kirby had to take a piss as he walked over to a spot he saw ghostly figures of every smasher

"What the...hell" Kirby whispered

The Ike figure went to him

"Hi asshole I am shadow Ike and only androids can take this form"

Kirby was wide eyed

"OH SHIT" he screamed if that was so then Meta Knight...was he an android himself?


	10. The Return of the Heroes

**Here is an update for the characters -journey members Link 4.0:status active Kirby:status active Fox:status active Marth:status active Mega Man:status active Ike:status active Roy:status active Toon Link:status active Samus:status deceased Meta Knight:status deceased my computer was lost to my cats so i had to get another anyway here is a new entree on team meta knight  
**

**Kirby**

"Meta Knight are you an android..." Kirby asked

"No...im dead and im a ghost..." Meta Knight answered

"Ok good" Kirby said "well it seems our work is done"

"Yeah..lets go home" Meta Knight complied

Meta Knight readied the halberd

"Oh i cant wait to see my son!" Link said in joy

"I cant wait to see my wife!" Meta Knight said in the same tone

"I cant wait to see shiek" King DeDeDe cried

"What..? How the hell did you get here" Link said

"Ummmmm i dont know..." King DeDeDe answered lowering himself

**Link**

When they finally arrived home link jumped out quickly

"Zelda Linky here i come!"

_The team meets up with their children wives and friends_

"why are you transparent MetaKnight?" Kelly asked

"Ummmm i dont know how to say this babe...but im dead" Meta Knight answered hesitently

"NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING" Kelly screamed then she faints

"Link im so glad to see your safe" Zelda said cheerfully

"well i have a metal dick now..." Link said

"What?" Zelda said

"Im a cyborg...and no my dicks not really metal..."

"what happened' Zelda asked

"Heart faliure" Link answered

"Oh..." Zelda said

"hey lets go to dinner!" Link said

"OK!" Zelda answered

**Ill make my posts regular again now that i have a computer thank you for reading this entree on team metaknight!**


	11. Unfinished Buisness is Still Buisness

**Hi i hope you enjoy entree 11 on Team Meta Knight**

**Fox**

Fox was fixing his airwing with Wolf and Falco

"So Fox do you think we solved all the issues here yet" Falco asked

"No...we still havent killed Pit..." Fox answered

"Acorrding to kirby that is not pit" Wolf reminded him

"Yes yes i know" Fox said "But how can he tell?"

"He has the android radar jackass" Wolf retorted

"Oh yeah..." Fox remembered.

Than suddenly a red arrow strikes Fox in the chest.

"Aghhhhh! Son of a bitch!" Fox said bleeding out

"MAN DOWN MAN DOWN GET A MEDIC FALCO...I SAID GET A MEDIC DAMMIT!" Wolf snarled

"You smashers know too much...so i am forced to kill you all" Dark Pit said shooting an arrow at wolf

"Son of a bitch..."Wolf said falling over

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA" Dark Pit laughed

**Link**

Falco grabbed link and Mega Man to help Fox

_Wonder whats wrong with him..._Link thought

As they entered the room the room had a stench of blood

Mega Man checked Fox and Link checked wolf

"Guys...Fox is dead..." Mega Man Said quietly

Link stared in wolfs lifless eyes

_Rest in peace my friend..._Link thought in sadness

"Wolf is dead as well..." Link said

Mega Man picked up foxes body Link picks up wolfs

They set the bodies in two caskets

Link goes on the loud speaker

"Everyone Wolf and Fox lost their life to Dark Pit" Link announced

" And to prevent further deaths we must remember this" Link said

"Unfinished buisness is still buisness"

**Thank you for reading the 11th entree on Team Meta Knight! Hope you enjoyed and keep watch for tomorrow! For the next entree on team metaknight**


	12. Mirage Trouble

**Hey i hope you all enjoy entree 12 on Team MetaKnight**

**Meta Knight**

"Kirby What is your reading on where dark pit is" Meta Knight asked

"Hmmmmmmmm he is around...the tourny stadium!" Kirby answered

"Follow me to the loud speaker" Meta Knight told him

Meta Knight goes on the loud speaker.

"Everyone gather your weapons we are going to the stadium to fight Dark Pit" Meta Knight announced

"But what about fuck-fest friday!" Ike complained

"Fuck fuck-fest friday that can wait!" Link snarled

And with that the team set off to the stadium

**Kirby**

"OK we are here" Kirby said

"Ummmmmm where is he" Link asked

"Look up" Meta Knight told him

"Ummmmm what hes doing doesent look good" Roy observed

"Well look whos captain obvious today!" Zelda said

"Hey!" Roy said

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" Meta Knight commanded

Dark pit looks down at the team and starts making copies of himself

"Im invinsible till you kill these seven mirages of me!

"Great..." Link said sarcasticly

Dark Pit and his mirages fly in different directions.

"Guys..we will temporarily disband our team to make seven little teams for each mirage then after that we will find the real one and kill him" Meta Knight told them

"Link, Zelda, Link'y and Toon Link...Your Team Zelda" Meta Knight said

"Marth, Ike and Roy...Team FireEmblem"

"Falco and Krystal...Team StarFox"

"Mega Man you are alone"

"Game and watch your alone"

"Lucas and Ness...Team Earthbound"

"And Kirby Kelly and my self Will be Team Kirby"

And with that the teams went off to destroy the seven mirages.

**Thank you for reading the 12th entree on Team MetaKnight reason Mega Man and Game and watch are lone wolves is because they are from seperate games besides there are seven mirages so there are seven teams anyway hope you enjoyed**


	13. Team Zeldas Victory

**Sorry this took a bit longer...was kinda busy so anyway here is entree 13 on Team MetaKnight**

**Team Zelda**

Link, Toon Link, Zelda, And Link'y all set off their way.

"Daddy how did Dark Pit do that" Link'y asked his father

"I Dont know son...probably the same evil magic that turned Ganondorf to Ganon" Link answered

"I'd rather not deal with that." Zelda said

"Yeah no shit" Toon Link said "Its doubtful anyone would"

As they continued walking a large Dodongo attackts them

"OH FUCK" Link yelled

but he realized that the dodongo was already dead

"What the...hell?" Link said quietly

who he saw standing at the tail was Link'y!

"WOW" Toon Link cried in amazment

Link'y takes out a button and presses it.

"That was easy" The button said

When they thought of taking a break Dark Pits mirage came out of nowhere

Link slashed Dark Pit with his sword multiple times

"Toon Link! Go" He commanded

Toon Link slashes him then throws a bomb in his mouth.

The Bomb isnt very effective

Dark Pit then shoots a red arrow at Toon Link striking his chest.

"AHhhhhhh...no..." Toon Link yelled

It wasnt long until Toon Link had died.

Link Screams in rage and raises his fists to the heavens.

"GIVE ME THE STRENGTH I NEED!"

a black mist starts to cover him.

his hair goes white his eyes go red and his skin turns black.

Link Then slashes him with his sword which is powered by darkness.

"GAAAAAHHHH NO!" The mirage said as he dissapeared

"Wheres Toon Link" Link'y asked

"Im sorry...hes dead" Zelda answered

"Hey ya guys!" Toon link said with a soda in hand

"How the..hell..." Link started

"I have a gift called insta revive!" Toon Link told them

"The only way i can physically die is if Link dies" Toon Link finished

"Ok that makes no sense but welcome back Toon Link" Link welcomed

**Hope you enjoyed the 13th entree on Team Meta Knight lets have a vote on what mini team should be up next Team Kirby, Team FireEmblem, Team EarthBound, MegaMan or Game and Watch vote in the reviews**


	14. The Triumph of Team FireEmblem

**Hey Hope you enjoy the 14th entree on Team MetaKnight**

**Team FireEmblem**

Soon Marth,Ike and Roy set off their way

"How the hell are we gonna kill something that killed Fox and Wolf" Ike complained

"The mirage didnt kill Fox or Wolf jackass Dark Pit himself did" Marth Told him

"I know but im worried" Ike replied

"Dont be!" Roy Said

"Fuck you Roy.." Ike replied "You have no rights here"

"Fuck off Ike" Roy said angrily

"This day couldnt get anyworse without you two arguing" Marth complained

"Fuck you too Marth" Ike said

"Jackass!" Marth retorted

"Fuckface!"

"J**zLicker"(the censor was nessacarry)

"FuckTard"

"Can you come with something other than fuck" Marth asked

"Ummmmm yes...no...Fuck you Marth"

"Point proven"

suddenly the mirage of dark pit appeared

"Oh great like this day could get anybetter" Roy complained

"Great Aether!" Ike scremed

"IT DIDNT LEAVE A DENT" Marth cried

"Oh fuck" Ike said

Roy slashed him multiple times

"SHIT" Roy screamed

"Lets combine our power!" Marth reccomended

"OK LETS DO IT" Ike yelled

Marth Ike and Roy all jumped up and stabbed at the same time.

"SONNN OFFF A BIIIIITCHHHH!" The mirage said dissapearing

"THAT WAS HARD!" Roy said

"Ehhhhhhh Not really" Ike said

"Oh you arrogant prick you know it was hard" Marth retorted

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was Not!"

"Was too!"

And with that... The group continued their childish argument along their ways

**Hope you enjoyed the 14th entree on Team MetaKnight Lets have another vote which mini team should be up next? Team Kirby, Team EarthBound, Team Starfox, Mega Man or Game and watch vote in the reviews**


	15. Newcomer: Vashti!

**Hey hope you enjoy the 15th entree on Team MetaKnight**

**Team Kirby**

Meta Knight, Kirby and Kelly set off their way

"Meta Knight...do you have an idea where the actual Pit is?" Kirby asked while walking

"No..." Meta Knight answered "But we'll find him...i know we will"

"Look a house!" Kelly said "Maybe they saw the mirage!"

"Good idea hon!" Meta Knight said

"Yeah that is a good idea" Kirby told her

"Thanks" Kelly answered

they walked up to the house and knocked

_Im starting to have the oh shit feeling in my gut..._Thought Kirby

A Red puffball similar to Kirby Opened the door.

"Who are you fine fellas?" The puffball said

"Im Kirby"

"Im Meta Knight"

"Im Kelly"

"Oh my god...you guys are not from Team MetaKnight are you" He asked

"We are" Meta Knight answered

"Ive been waiting! Cause my one daughter wants to join you...Oh im Don" Don told them

"Can we come inside Don" Meta Knight asked

"Our pleasure" Don answered

They walked in the living room to see 5 puff balls

One was a blue male

One was a red female

One was a grey male

one was a lavender female

one was a green female

"Introduce yourself to Kelly Meta Knight and Kirby"

"Im Frost" the blue one said

"Im joan" The red one said

"Im Blizzard" The grey one said

"Im Vashti" The lavender one said

"Im Puke" The green one said

"Nice to meet you all!" Kirby said cheerfully viewing the puffballs

when he saw vashti she winked at him Kirby blushed a bit

"Vashti...you can now go with them like youve always wanted to" Don told her

"Thank you father" Vashti replied "Goodbye guys!" she said

when they all had eaten and said their goodbyes the team set off

as they walked they saw a brook and decided to camp there

Meta Knight watched as Kirby talked to Vashti he smiles behind his mask

"Well Kirby has found a love" he said quietly as he sat next to Kelly

Then the mirage attacked by shooting a red arrow at Vashti Kirby slashes it with his cooking knife

"NOT TODAY BITCH" Kirby yelled

Meta Knight and kelly used tornado spins to weaken the mirage

Kirby takes out his hammer

"Bye bye BITCH" as he smashes the mirages face with the hammer

the mirage dissapears

Vashti runs up to kirby

"Oh Kirby i cant thank you enough!" She cried

then Vashti kisses his cheek Kirby turns bright red

"Well now its a definite Kirby has a girl" Meta Knight said

And with that the Group went off towards the real Dark Pit

**Thank you for reading Chapter 15 of Team MetaKnight...Another Vote! Which Mini-Team Next? Team EarthBound, Team StarFox, MegaMan or Game and Watch Vote in the Reviews**


	16. Team Starfoxes Win

**Hope you enjoy the 16th entree on Team MetaKnight**

**Team StarFox**

Falco and Krystal set off

"Hey Krystal do you think the others are OK" Falco asked

"Yes hon i think they are all alright" Krystal answered

"Do you think Fox will be mad that i married you right after he died?" Krystal asked

"Ummmmmmm...i think he will kill me..." Falco answered

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiit..." Krystal said

"Yeaaaaaahhhhh" Falco said back

"Well lets just not tell him" Krystal said

**Meanwhile in the after life...**

"OH YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Fox screamed

**Back to the real world**

"Yeah that should work" Falco said

"Even if he knew...u could kick his sorry ass!" Krystal told him

"YEAH!" Falco said

"Fox is so weak even fucking Jigglypuff could kick his ass" Krystal said

**Meanwhile in the afterlife**

"I swear to god when the tournement comes and im aloud down...they're both fucked..."Fox vowed

**Back to the real world**

"I think that we will kick this mirages ass" Falco said

just then the mirage knocks falco over

"ow..." Falco said

Falco and Krystal draw their guns

"Time to kick some ass" Krystal said

falco and krystal shoot the mirage

The mirage stabs Falco

Falco falls down

"Falco!" Krystal screamed

Krystal charges a blast

Krystal shoots the mirage and the mirage dissapears

Krystal runs over to falco and lifts him up

"Falco...are you ok?"

"Yes ill live" Falco said

Or will he?

**Thank you for reading entree 16 of Team MetaKnight 3 more votes! Team Earthbound, Megaman or game and watch**


	17. Team Earthbounds success

**Hope you enjoy the 17th entree on Team MetaKnight**

**Team Earthbound**

Lucas and Ness st off their way

"Wow...were finally fucking involved!" Lucas said

"Yeah...I know right" Ness said back

"Its like were the least important on the team!...we'll show them by destroying this mirage!" Lucas declared

"Yeah! We will become stronger than Fox!" Ness said

**Meanwhile in the afterlife...**

"Oh for fucks sake..." Fox said

**Back to the real world**

As the two boys walked down the dirt road they saw a White van that said 'Free Candy' in black spray paint

"OOOOOOOO" Ness said walking over to it

"OH GOD" Lucas screamed

Ness ran into the Van

Lucas waited as he heard strange groaning noises from the back of the van

_Fucking great im waiting here while Ness is being sodomized..._Lucas thought

Then the van opened up with Ness holding 5 candy bars and holding his stomach in pain

"Too much candy"Ness said falling over

"What the..."

"What did you think i was being sodomized?" Ness asked

"Ummm yes" Lucas said

"Well i wasnt..." _He will never know the truth..._Ness thought

as the boys continued on the mirage popped out of nowhere and Ness crapped his pants

"ewwwwwww" Lucas said in disgust

"PK fire!" Ness yelled

the attack had no effect

"PK thunder!" yelled lucas

the attack had little effect

"Ness!...we must gather enough power for us to do our PK starstorm attack" Lucas told him

"OK!" Ness complied

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" They screamed

"P...K...STAR...STORM! They both screamed

"SON OF A BITCH" the mirage said dissapearing

"Yes we will finnally have respect"

then suddenly Link floats over them

"HA! NEEEEERRRRRRRRDDDDDSSS" Link said

"Son of a bitch..." Lucas said

**Thank you for reading the 17th entree on Team MetaKnight 2 more mirages to go...Yes i know that the white van part was a little more sexually explicit then i usually write but i had to im sorry...lol anyway chapter 18 should be released tomorrow**


	18. Newcomer: Splash woman!

**Hope you enjoy the 18th entree on Team MetaKnight**

**MegaMan**

Mega man set off his way

"Of course...im alone..." Mega man said

"God dammit i hate being alone" he said again

"i guess ill have to deal with it" he told himself

he readied his mega buster and shot random shit

he started to walk towards the beach when he saw a familiar face

"Splash Woman!" Mega man snarled raising his mega-buster

"oh god no...dont kill me please" she begged

"Why shouldn't i! you've tried to kill me" Mega man said back

"That wasnt what i was programmed to do..." Splash woman told him

"Well what were you programmed for then" he asked

"To save people lost at sea" she answered

"Are you continuing to do so" He asked

"Yes..." She answered

_i guess ill have to trust her_

"It makes me sick to say this...but I need your help...if you help...ill truly spare you" He offered

"Thank you Mega man" she said looking relieved

"Yeah..whatever just dont fuck up ok" Mega man told her "Oh and im not in love with you"

"Dammit" she said

"Dont tell me you were not expecting me to say that" he laughed

"i was" she answered

Suddenly the mirage appeared

"Oh shit!" he yelled readying his mega buster

Mega man shoots him but the buster shells bounce off

Mega man puts on the bubble lead suit

Mega man shoots him and the mirage screams

"Of course...of course fucking bubble lead works..." he said

Mega man shoots him more with the bubbles

The mirage dissapears

"YAAAAAYYYY" Splash woman said in joy

Splash woman hugs Mega Man

"Hey! what did i tell you" Mega man said

Splash Woman looked at him than kisses him

"HEY! THATS THE EXACT OPPISITE...but...Ok" Mega Man said

**And why the hell Mega Man made that sudden change i have no clue**

**I hope you enjoyed the 18th chapter of Team MetaKnight..Only 1 more mirage to go! the 19th entree should be out tomorrow**


	19. Bye bye, G&W

**Hope you enjoy the 19th entree on Team MetaKnight**

**G&amp;W**

G&amp;W set off his way

"WOOOHOOOOOO IM ALONE BITCHES" G&amp;W screamed "THAT MEANS I CAN CREME THIS MIRAGE ON MY OWN"

"hmmmmmm...what to spam what to spam..." He said to himself

"AH! ill spam the smoke move!" he answered himself

"I guess ill set camp its getting dark" he told himself.

He set up a fire and a tent and went to sleep

When he woke up he got out of the tent to see some bandits

"THERE HE IS" The bandits said together "GET HIM"

G&amp;W cassually looked through his hammer case and took out the nine hammer

G&amp;W Bitch slaps the bandits all the way to jersey

"YOU OP SON OF A biiiiiiiiitttchhhhh" the bandits said while flying into the sky

G&amp;W put his hammer back in its case

"Its what I do..." he said in reply to the bandits cry

He packed his tent and set off his way once more.

when G&amp;W was walking he felt a little strange..like someone was watching him

"SHOW YOURSELF" he yelled.

"OK" a voice said

The mirage revealed himself and shot a red arrow at G&amp;W

The arrow pierces his chest and G&amp;W falls over

he takes out the nine hammer.

"You're the last hope..." he said as he chucked the hammer at the mirage

it hits him.

"SON OF A BITCH" it yelled as the mirage dissapeared

G&amp;W was dead...but he had died a hero

**Thanks for reading entree 19 of Team MetaKnight reason i killed off G&amp;W was because he was hard to write about...so yeah anyway entree 20 should be out tomorrow**


	20. Peace For a While at Least

** This is the last chapter Hope you enjoy the 20th entree on Team MetaKnight**

**Meta Knight**

Meta Knight, Kirby, Kelly and Vashti finally got to the meeting place

"All we have to do now is wait..." Meta Knight told them _I hope_ He thought

"Here comes Marth, Ike and Roy" Kirby said

"Hey ya guys" all three said

"Wait...SERIOUSLY KIRBY EVEN GETS A DAMN GIRL" Marth Yelled

"Yeah cause noone likes you Marth" Ike teased

"Are you two Roy said in joy

"DAMMIT HE HAS A FUCKING GIRL TOO" Marth screamed

Ike bursts out laughing

"Hey ya guys" another familiar voice said

"Link! Zelda! Link'y and Toon Link" Meta Knight Welcomed "How have you been" he asked

"Oh just fucking peachy..." Link answered

"Earthbounds here!" Lucas annouced

"NEEEERRRRRRRRDDDDSSS" Everyone said together

"Oh dammit all" Lucas cursed

"Team Starfox here" Falco said

"Welcome Falco and Krystal" Link welcomed them

"Lets all head toward Dark Pit" Meta Knight said

**Kirby**

Kirby sat at the Co Pilot seat of the Halbed

Vashti came up to Kirby.

"Kirby...how will we Know where he is" Vashti asked him

Kirby smiled. "You wanna Know?" he asked

"Yes" she answered

Kirby reached in his pack and took out his android radar and handed it to her

"Oh I see well i can navigate for you if you would like" Vashti offered

"Well acctually we might need a little more than that" Kirby told her "how good are you to linking things"

"Im pretty good at it" She answered

"Well could you please hook up my radar to his monitor?" Kirby asked her

"Sure" she answered him

"Thank you" He said then he reached over and kisses her, Vashti then went to work. And soon enough the android radar connected to Meta Knights monitor

"Thanks Vashti" Meta Knight said

"Your welcome" She told him

Halberd then started to land

"This is where Dark Pit is" Meta Knight told the crew

"He must be underground" Link suspected

"Possibly" Meta Knight said

suddenly the ground started to break

"YEAH YOU WERE RIGHT" Meta Knight yelled

"Hmmmmhmmmhmm so you're ready to die now" Dark Pit said "Glorious" he said as he aimed a red arrow

Kirby hits him with his hammer, Link slashes him with his sword Zelda uses Dins fire, Meta Knight uses his tornado spin.

"NOTHINGS WORKING" Kirby screamed

"PK star storm!" Lucas yelled

"Owwwww Dark Pit said

"Great Aether!" Ike yelled

"OWWWWW" Dark Pit said

Vashti charges a magic blast in her wand and fires it at Dark Pit and stuns him

"No..this cant be!

Meta Knight flew up to his head

Dark Pits stun is over, He then tries to slash him

Meta Knight breaks it with his sword

"NO YOU BROKE MY BOW"

"hm...send me the bill" Meta Knight Told him as he thrusted his sword into Dark Pits neck killing the android

"Lets Melt his body" He told the team

as the team melted dark pits body they saw a blue orb some down from the sky and landed in front of Meta Knight, He then reaches out and touches the orb, His heart beat starts again and he is no longer transparent.

"Im...alive..." Meta Knight said stunned

"YAAAAAAYYYYY" Kelly cheered running over and hugging Meta Knight

Just then a rock falls and lands on Meta Knights mask, His mask splits in two

Ike hands money unwillingly to Roy.

"Why are you doing that" He asked

"We made a bet...I thought you were not the same race as Kirby but Roy did...i guess Roy was Right"

"Yep" Roy said "and I made out with 300$"

Link and Kirby walk with Meta Knight over to the lake, They stand and watch the sunset

"Well...its all over" Link said "There is peace now"

"No...I think this peace is temporary" Meta Knight told him "I think this was merley a practice run to what we're gonna face next.." He said

"Well i guess we better make the best of this peace" Kirby said

Meta Knight smiled. "Yep...lets get back to the Halberd

And with that...The Teams Made it home and started their term of peace...

**Thank you For reading my story...I really enjoyed writing this and i plan to make a sequal...soon. I give my thanks to Pitta for her reviews and support Without any support i probably would not have finished this story...Thanks again Pitta...Anyway hope you all enjoy my future fanfics Peace out**

**KirbyKnight65~**


End file.
